guardiansofemberfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Human (Male, Female) Humans are probably the most numerous of the sentient races in the land of Olyndale. With their sense of honor and loyalty they managed to establish the grand Empire. When the forces of evil once again swept down upon the lands of humanity, the Empire, rallied in the different factions together and they managed to beat back the invaders and settle the liberated lands. Now this formerly dark place may become the last bastion of hope for the sentient races of Olyndale. Elf (Male, Female) The Elves believe that it is balance and order that keeps the world alive. This ancient race had hidden itself from history, playing a key role in this world from behind the curtain. Now, however, as the forces of evil threaten to extinguish all life, they have decided to step forward and aid their allies in turning the tides of the war. Dwarf (Male only) Hailing form the Forbidden City, set in the snow-capped Glimmerrock Mountains, the Dwarves are now a race in exile after the forces of the Black Army just became too overwhelming, even for these brave souls. Having found refuge south of the city of New Ku'dan they seel solace in their stories of the Titan gods as they work on a plan with the Empire to reclaim their homeland from the forces of darkness. Neia (Female only) After the Savage War, the Great Ember ruptured, scattering shards across all of Olyndale. The shards began absorbing the spirits around them and as hate grew among the Gods, several shards began to putrefy, corrupted by the darkened spirits. In an effort to regain possession of the shards, Irolu placed what was left atop an Elven tree. The Essence penetrated deep within the fibers of the tree, breathing life into its core, and from it, came the Neia. Born from the Essence of Ember, the Neia were naturally pure and incapable of hatred, greed, or envy. This unique ability allowed them to travel, uninhibited by the impurities of the world. Because of this purity, Irolu instructed the Neia to forgather all remaining shards, thus preventing their corruption. Due to their carefree and untroubled demeanor, the Neia fell victim to the deceptive nature of the world. Their need to survive in a world of hate and deception meant they could trust no one but themselves. They tried using theri elven characteristics and small stature to blend in with the elven children, but their honesty caught up with them yet again. Realizing the tragedy of their very existence, they slipped quietly away into the forest to avoid those who sought to destroy them. The Neia may be carefree and passive, but they can never be underestimated. They were imbued with the powers id the Great Ember and after centuroes of remaining hidden, they have finally found a way around theit inability to deceive or to hate. With this power, they will finally fulfill their destinies as children of Irolu and Gatherers of the Ember. Ingame Description "Guardians of Embers" 15.06.17